


Sans toi!!

by ShinTakahashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinTakahashi/pseuds/ShinTakahashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rêve… une passion…un jour…une réalité….un je t’aime non-dit…des regrets…Et voilà une journée ou beaucoup de choses se confondent. </p><p>Un petit one-shot qui met dans la peau d'un Marco égale a lui même, même quand il n'est plus vraiment ce qu'il était!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans toi!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakubi/gifts).



Au-dessus de moi, le souffle court, le visage rouge, un regard frémissant de désir. Nos lèvres se touchèrent délicatement pour commencer, puis notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres avant d’aller chercher la mienne au plus profond de mon être. Je n’arrivais plus à respirer, et la sensation de ses doigts me retirant le dernier vêtement qu’il me restait me rendait totalement fou. J’étais totalement nu devant lui, sans défense, rougissant sans cesse, mais l’embarras laissa vite place à une érection encore plus virulente quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens. L’envie de me voir totalement soumis à ses désirs émanait tel un cri de ses pupilles. Il me suffit d’écarter un peu les jambes, de me presser contre lui, et de feinter un sourire embarrasser pour qu’il perde le contrôle de lui-même. Il me ramena violemment contre lui, commença à taquiner nerveusement mes tétons tout en introduisant ses doigts en moi. 

-AHH….Non….Jeaaan….

À peine eut-t-il commencé à me toucher que j’étais déjà à mon apogée, je voulais jouir, mais cela n’était pas dans ses projets à lui. Il prit mon sexe dans sa main et en bloqua l’extrémité avec le pouce. La douleur mêlée au plaisir étaient insoutenables, autant pour lui que pour moi. Il ne se fit donc pas prier davantage pour me jeter en arrière, m’écarter les jambes et me pénétrer avec force. 

La douleur et la première chose que je ressentis, puis vinrent les larmes, et enfin l’envie d’exploser refrénée à nouveau par sa main. Jean était cruel, intense, mais en même temps tellement doux. Il s’arrêta un moment pour lécher mes larmes. Une expression de tristesse déchirante traversa son visage avant qu’il ne commence à bouger en moi. La douleur se transformait graduellement en désir des plus intenables. Je ferma les yeux pour me concentrer sur les différentes émotions qui m’envahissaient. Je ne tenais plus j’avais tant envie d’exploser.

-Jean…Je t’en supplie laisse-moi venir….

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage pendant qu’il se pencha vers moi pour m’embrasser. Il aimait cela. Il aimer ça et en voulait plus. 

-Oh non Marco. Nous allons venir ensemble….Mais de toute façon je suis déjà à ma limite…

Il lâcha cette dernière phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible, et accéléra ses coups de reins. Au bout d’un moment, il lâcha enfin mon intimité et me donna son dernier assaut m’occasionnant un hurlement de plaisir, avant de s’effondrer de tout son poids sur moi. Le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée, il murmura mon nom une dernière fois avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. 

Le matin venu, j’essayais de réveiller Jean par tous les moyens, mais rien à faire. Engouffrer dans ses draps, il faisait la sourde oreille jusqu’à ce que finalement au bout de multiples supplications, il daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux.  
Alors que je me tenais devant la fenêtre, il m’adressa un regard froid de reproche et aussi de tristesse. Dernièrement, j’avais le droit à ça chaque matin. Son incapacité à immerger de son sommeil devenait de plus en plus critique. Je tentai donc de l’en sortir de force…

-Bonjour Jean !

Je n’eus aucune réponse. Il se contenta juste de s’habiller devant moi, m’offrant ainsi le plaisir de me rincer l’œil. Mais son attitude me laissait assez anxieux alors pour briser la glace, je me mis à le taquiner un peu…

-Hier, c’était vraiment quelque chose…C’était la première fois que tu me faisais l’amour de façon si sauvage….Je dois avouer que…c’était assez agréable tout de même…..

Parler de ça aussi ouvertement était finalement au-dessus de mes forces. L’embarras pris rapidement le dessus. Je ferma les yeux et baissa la tête laissant flotter quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent très pesantes, avant d’oser redresser la tête et poser les yeux sur un Jean pris au dépourvu et encore plus rouge que je ne l’étais.

-Ne me rappelle pas ces choses-là de bon matin !! 

Il se tenait la tête des deux mains tel un enfant pris sur le fait accompli d’une bêtise. C’était tellement adorable que je ne pus m’empêcher de rire aux éclats.  
Son visage resta couleur pivoine un bon moment, même après être sorti de notre chambre. Une fois en salle commune, nous primes notre petit déjeuner un peu à l’écart des autres dont les sujets de conversation étaient beaucoup trop sombres pour avoir envie de les rejoindre si tôt le matin. Le visage de Jean n’était plus aussi rouge. Il arborait au contraire une mine sérieuse, pensive et grave. C’était loin du Jean d’avant qui ne pensait qu’à son propre bien être, à essayer de séduire Mikasa ou encore à fuir vers la gendarmerie. Il avait beaucoup changé ! Et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de l’observer et de me dire que cela allait continuer !

Jean avait les qualités d’un leader. Il avait les capacités de prendre les bonnes décisions aux bons moments. De faire passer la réussite d’une mission avant le sauvetage de tous. Il avait la possibilité de devenir quelqu’un de froid capable de prendre les décisions les plus douloureuses à la place des autres. Il ne s’en rendait pas encore compte. Il se sous estimait souvent mais moi je pouvais voir ce qu’il était et de quoi il était capable.

À force de rêvasser je ne vis pas le temps passer La journée passa tel un éclair. Aussi monotone qu’une journée ordinaire en stationnement à la base. Le genre de journée qui vous fait oublier qu’à l’extérieur un ennemi sans pitié est prêt à vous attaquer à la moindre occasion.  
Le dîner se passa sans encombre pour une fois. Eren était encore à l’infirmerie. Je m’inquiétais pour lui mais je ne voulais pas le dire à Jean qui n’aurai pas manqué d’en faire tout un plat. Sa jalousie et sa rivalité envers lui devenaient parfois tellement excessives que je ne pouvais m’empêcher de prendre Eren en pitié. Ceci dit pour une fois je n’étais pas le seul à m’inquiéter…

-Je me demande si ça va aller pour lui…

En prononçant ses mots, Jean tourna son regard vers le coté du couloir où se trouvait l’infirmerie. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il tourna les talons et se précipita vers notre chambre. Je courus après lui pour le rattraper et le suivis à l’intérieur. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Son expression avait totalement changé. Il arborait un visage triste et marqué. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et porta ce qu’il avait dans les mains vers son visage. Les larmes se mirent à couler et mon cœur se serra. 

-Marco…Marco…Pourquoi ?....Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ça arrive ?...

-Jean…Jean….

Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je me suis agenouillé à ses pieds cherchant son regard. Ne trouvant que chagrin et larmes, je me mis à caresser son visage du bout des doigts alors que mes propres larmes commençaient à ruisseler. Soudain, comme pris d’un électrochoc, il cessa de pleurer. Comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence, il baissa les bras, et fixa l’objet dans ses mains avant de ne déclarer d’une voix étranglée :

\- Tu sais….Tous les jours…Je te fais l’amour de différentes manières…Tu réponds à tous mes désirs…Tu me serres contre toi….Tu me souris…Tu m’aimes….

Sa voix s’étouffa sur ces derniers mots. Il prit une longue pause afin de se reprendre durant laquelle je ne fis rien d’autre que l’observer. Puis continua enfin avec ce que je ne voulais surtout ne pas entendre :

-Mais ce ne sont que des rêves…..Tu n’es plus là…Je ne peux plus te prendre dans mes bras….Je ne peux plus te sentir prêt de moi….Je ne peux plus entendre ta voix me réconforter et me dire que j’en suis capable même quand je n’y crois plus moi-même….

Il s’arrêta à nouveau. Les larmes avaient repris leur chemin sur ses joues. Moi j’étais là. Immobile. Incapable de dire le moindre mot. Juste capable de pleurer autant que Jean. Désespéré car malgré mes efforts, il n’était plus à moi…Ce n’était même pas à moi qui s’adressait mais a lui-même. Mais Jean se redressa…Il fixa l’objet dans ses mains et je ne me rendis compte qu’à ce moment-là qu’il s’agissait d’un mini cadre avec mon portrait dessus…La gorge nouée, je prononçais un « Jean » qu’il n’entendit même pas avant de le voir passer ses doigts sur les contours de mon visage sur le cadre…

-Le pire….C’est que je ne te l’ai jamais dit en face….Je ne t’ai jamais dit : Je t’aime Marco…Je t’aime…Je t’aime…

Il répéta cette phrase encore et encore en serrant le cadre contre lui. Cette vision me brisait le cœur et me rendait si heureux en même temps. J’avais toujours espérer qu’il me le dise. Et même dans la mort, j’avais toujours son amour.  
Je me redressa sur mes genoux et enveloppa mes bras autour de lui. Une douce chaleur nous enveloppa alors tous les deux et j’en profitais pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

-Je t’aime aussi Jean…Je serai toujours à tes côtés…Je te protégerai toujours…

La tiédeur du moment se mêla à un étrange bien-être. Jean cessa de pleurer et tomba de tout son poids sur le lit, sombrant dans un sommeil profond. J’en profitais pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de perdre conscience à mon tour…..

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ma première fic Jean/Marco j'espère qu'elle vous a plu!! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et a très bientôt ^^


End file.
